Loving the groom
by Inuforlyf
Summary: She was the best friend, of course she would cater to his wedding. Sadly the happily ever after didn't happen and everyone seemed to blame Kagome. There were two people who thanked her and it was nothing but shocking as to who they were oneshot


Kagome stood at her stove in her hot kitchen

**Inuforlyf**

**August 3, 2007**

**Summery: **After a little mistake at her crushes wedding, her life turns upside down. Kagome is hunted down and hated by most female demons, and the males, they just want her. Stuck in a mans world that we call the twenty-first century, Kagome has to toughen up and take whatever they through at her, even if it means making the biggest mistake of her life. Is her high school crush really worth all of this? And does he even like her back?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and co.

**Loving the Groom **

Kagome stood at her stove in her hot kitchen. Her body was burning the room was burning and her sweat had washed all of the conditioner out of her hair.

Sango stood next to her mixing the liquids with the dry ingredients. Her apron was stained with brown, yellow and powder.

Kagome's black raven hair was up in a messing bun and she was jumping all over the place.

Her head was spinning; she swore she was going to get crazy. The wedding was going to be the next day but they had to do the work now.

Her shorts gave her a tad breeze but it wasn't much. Sango walked to the other side pouring the mixed ingredients into a-

"No! Not yet, put some raisins in there," Kagome shouted when she realized Sango was about to pour it into the greased pan.

"You know how much he likes raisins." Kagome She turned back to the stuffing she was working on.

"Well, sorry I don't. You're the one who knows every bit of detail about the man." She said and went to the refrigerator. "What if people are allergic to raisins?" She said pulling the box out.

"Well, then they won't eat it." Kagome answered and headed to pre-heated oven. She placed the cookies that she made earlier, in it.

"Okay so we're done here after you put it in the oven?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off when one of their male best friends, and the man who was the best man, came in a grabbed a biscuit from the table that was towering with them.

"Inuyasha! I've slaved over the stove and sink and table, for the pass two days, do not eat the food!" Kagome yelled at him yanking at her flower apron to take it off.

"I'm trying to see if it's poison." He answered.

His silver hair laid on his shoulders and his bare chest. His sweat pants baggy and trailing on the floor. The only thing you saw was his bare toes sticking out from the front.

"Why would I poison the people?" She asked him finally yanking the apron of and throwing it at him.

He dodged it holding the biscuit in his mouth. He pulled in out to answer, "Well we all know you hate Kagura who is marrying the guy you had a crush on all through-"

"Inuyasha, eat your biscuit and leave or you will not be attending you brother's wedding." Sango cut him off while mixing the raisins in the mix. Inuyasha huffed but left the room while Kagome was fuming in her corner that she had shrunken into after his comment.

"How'd he know that?" Kagome asked in a strained voice.

"Every one knew sweetie."

"Yeah, every one knew but the damn man." She said coming back to wrap the biscuits in plastic wrap.

8888888888888888888888

Kagome walked with her partner Kouga down the aisle. She had on the mini blue dress that Kagura had insisted she wore seeing that she was a bride's maid. Behind her, four pews away, Sango walked with her husband Miroku.

Kagome had her fake smile on as she walked down and flashes were every where burning into her eyes.

Kouga gave his proud smile even though; yeah he wasn't even the one getting married.

With Kagome, she had her hair up in a bun that looked like roses; all the bride's maids had that and little diamonds decorating it.

Her dress went to the center of her thigh and was layered. The powder blue strapless dress threatened to fall as she made it to the pastor. She looked at Sesshomaru who didn't even give her a look, but it did look hard to do. He kept his gaze on the door, awaiting his future wife. Kagome gave her best smile and walked off to the left while Kouga went ahead to the right.

The rest walked with Kikyou and Rin while, Kanna was the maid of honor.

She let her eyes float up to Sesshomaru who wore a white suite that made him look like an angel. She gave a smile and his eyes rolled to her and their eyes met.

He gave a nod and she gave him a smile, award winning.

Suddenly the music changed and one every one was awaiting for the next person to enter the room.

Every one stood and Kagura came in all in white with a smile on her face. She looked so happy. On her arm stood her father, Naraku, whom no one knew much about.

They reached up to the Pastor and he asked who was giving her away. After giving an answer, Naraku lifted the veil a bit and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tear rolled down.

The Pastor himself rolled his eyes. Apparently he knew something others didn't.

The wedding began and Kagome stood there watching them give their vows and then the pastor asked the question, "Does anyone have a reason that these two should not be in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold it in peace." Kagome just felt gazes cast upon her. She was getting hotter by the second and Kagura and Sesshomaru never left each others eyes.

Kagome felt something thumping in her and her breakfast of a bagel and coffee coming back up her throat. The light burning into her and everything was turning orange and hotter by the second.

She kept her smile on and the half minute the pastor was using to wait for any disagreement was feeling as if it were turning into an hour.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and dropped her flowers.

She walked in front of Kagura, nodded to Sesshomaru and walked down the aisle keeping her gaze on the door with everyone's eyes on her back.

"Where is she going?"

"Isn't that the girl that liked Sesshomaru?"

"What is she doing, why doesn't she speak up?"

Kagome listened to them whispering about her but she didn't care. She opened the door and she walked into the lobby trying to take a deep breath but failing.

She untied the laces that were around her legs of the shoes. She took her shoes that were five inches; due to the fact her partner was tall and walked out into the sun putting her hands up calling for a taxi.

8888888888888

Kagome stood in the reception room in the country club. She was asked to be the cook and was now in the back checking on all the food she made.

They were making more from her recipe. Finally the owner walked in and spoke "they are here."

Kagome nodded and walked out to go to the front to see everyone just look at her.

"So, do you think they'll live happily ever after, after the stunt you just pulled?" screamed someone in the back, she did not catch the person who did however. She searched the crowed and saw the guest from the wedding and now one else. The bridal and groom party had not arrived nor the groom and bride themselves.

"You are way over your head to think the wedding wouldn't go on just because you weren't there."

_No,_

Kagome looked at the angry faces of the crowd. "Don't you know how much you mean to Kagura, and to just leave during the ceremony, how COWARDLY!"

_No,_

"We all now you have feelings for Sesshomaru! You don't deserve him!"

"Kagura cried silent tears throughout the entire thing!"

"You should feel ashamed!" they shouted at her. _I just needed air!_

"That was selfish of you to walk out on your close friend happy moment!" N_o I…_

"Are they married?" Kagome heard her voice talk back. Many mummers were heard from the crowd. "You would be here for the reception, no? So I suggest you all settle down to your seats and await the appetizers which will be provided in a moment. If there is any disagreement please fill out the form and place it in the comment box out in the lobby." Kagome looked at each and every one of them in the eye, daring them to disagree. They all turned and took their seats.

Kagome let out a breath and turned to go back into the kitchen to kill her self since she just buried her grave.

In the kitchen, she gave orders to the servers and finally took a seat in the corner afraid to face them again. She breathed slow but shallow breaths. Her heat pounded 36 beats per minute, she counted to try and calm down. Soon there was a commotion out in the reception room and she knew the bride and groom had arrived. After awhile she heard the host speaking however what was said was muffled from her place in the kitchen.

There was a cry in outrage. She heard that. In the middle of the host's announcements some one seemed to yell out in anger. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and tried to concentrate on what was being said.

She pressed her head against the wall and listened, it seemed Kagura was speaking. "Although it was a wedding…..signed… married… I apologize for having you all come to waste your time……Kagome… blame."

Kagome froze. _What did she just say? _A server came in a looked at her. "What happen?" She asked him. Kagura just announced that she refused to sign the marriage certificate to validate their marriage. So technically, she and Sesshomaru are not married, the contract her father and Sesshomaru's once signed is void because they are not married and that she can't marry someone unless everyone she loves a cares for agrees. Apparently, Miss Kagome she doesn't want to marry Sesshomaru unless her best friend supports her all the way. She then sadly said 'It's not Kagome's fault, she should not take the blame.'"

Kagome stared at the server, "What a bunch of garbage," the server said and then walked away letting Kagome stare at the empty space where he once stood.

"The girl can not be serious." She heard a phone ring and turned to see it was her cell which was ringing. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh man Kagome, Kagura screwed you over!" she heard Inuyasha on the other line. "Give me that phone, idiot."

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Sango? Yeah I'm fine." _Tsh, not for long though. _"Where are you any ways?"

"Oh we stayed in the limo. Kagura _didn't _sign the certificate! Can you believe that?" Kagome nodded, _gah! It's true!_

"yeah I heard, but what's the real reason? I mean you and I both know Kagura hate's me for all I'm worth!"

"Miroku came up with a few theories while we sitting here. 1. There's that rumor that she and her father was having an affair, and because you did that at the wedding it gave her the perfect excuse to use. 2. it could be because of the contract her father and Sesshomaru's father signed but no one knows much about the contract except that it was suppose to join the to companies together and then there's number 3. We all think she's crazy and just didn't want to sign it."

"Rubbish…"

"Isn't it but still that was all we could think of… PERVERT!" Kagome didn't smile even after hearing Miroku getting smacked. "Sango, I'm in the kitchen at the reception hall, all the guests are here-"

"So are you sneaking out the back?"

"Yep… be there for me." And Kagome hung up. She gave out a heavy sigh and headed out. She stood with the garbage cans and the fallen trash. A part of her felt disgusting the other part felt as if she belonged there. She let out another sigh.

"Kagome," she turned and looked to see Sango looking back at her with a smile. Kagome hurried to her and walked to the limo. Upon entering she quickly took note of Miroku half unconscious. She smirked and slid in saying hey to Inuyasha and Kouga. "Where's Kikyou?

"She went in to show Kagura her support." Kagome snorted. "Damn she's two faced." She quickly looked at Inuyasha only to seem him sipping on a bottle of vodka.

_So who here thinks I'm screwed…_and Kagome imaged all of them raising their hands. She laid her head back and stared at the colorful lights flashing on the roof of the limo. "So how bad is it." Kagome asked as she took Inuyasha's bottle to guzzle some her self. Kouga pulled out a laptop that was sitting next to him. "It's all over the news babes. Half are calling you out the other half is saying Kagura never meant to marry Sesshomaru."

After downing the bottle, she gave it back to Inuyasha. Kagome groaned and lowered her head to sit it between her knees. "What do you think?"

"You're screwed."

88888888888888

At home, Kagome took her shoes off once again and threw to a corner which was already lost to old clothes. She marched off to her room and dropped herself to her bed. She rolled over and stared at her ceiling. Her phone went off. She jumped up and went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Kagome," her heart stopped. Her blood froze over and her brain was officially steamed. "Kagome," she couldn't find the words. "Are you there?"

"Y-ye- um huh?" The ability to form sentences was out the window and it was taking all over energy to not pass out from the shock.

"Thank you," And there was a click. Just like that. Thank you then click. She kept the phone to her ear. **"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again."**

"…"

"**If you'd like to call, please hang up an-" **the phone fell from her hand but she was still frozen in place. _What just happen? _She slowly looked down to see the fallen hand piece on the floor. _Was that Sesshomaru just now?_

She looked up and there was someone at her bed room door. She blinked; nope the person was still there. She blinked once more and no such luck the person stood there. "It was a lie" the person told her. So she blinked once more.

"Kagura lied, she lied for me. She didn't do it exactly as I wanted but none of the less she lied." Kagome stared at him for longest time before she looked back down to stare at the phone.

"Kagome, Kagura signed it. She signed it long before. It was _me. _I didn't sign the certificate." Kagome bent down, picked the phone up and placed it in the charger. She walked to her bed and sat down. The person from the door hadn't moved. She figured her mind was just playing tricks on her and so she ignored it.

She pulled the blankets to lie down beneath it.

"Kagome, stop, I didn't want to marry her so it's not your fault we didn't get married." Kagome rolled to her side and closed her eyes. She felt the person move from his position at the door. He stood near. Right by her bed, she felt his heat. Her breathing hiked up, _my imagination is going a bit too far._

"Kagome," he said and she felt her bed go down. _He's on the bed! _She tensed then relaxed. _I'm probably already asleep. _A hand went to her shoulder and pulled her over. She opened her eyes and stared back at golden orbs. He lowered his head and kissed her square between her eyes. "Kagome, thank you now I can marry Kikyou."

_SCREECH!!_

"**This W 105 and it is a bright morning to take a walk in the park with that special someone and for the entire tri-state area here is the Pussycat Dolls new single "When I grow up".**

Kagome rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. It was time to go to work.

I started this then I ignored it. It was going to become a story but then I turned it into a one-shot because I couldn't balance this, the hunt and home sweet Kagome I'm hardly balancing anything so I just figured, let me wrap this up. Today is (ready?)

July 11, 2008


End file.
